A tes souhaits Arlia
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Défi demandé par Arlia, Quatre est amoureux et il fait tout pour obtenir celui qui fait battre son cœur Yaoi, romance/Nawak surtout RETRAVAILLÉE 21/02/2011 "Arc écrit à deux, sur deux profils, 1er chapitre"


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, amour/romance.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei.

**Catégorie :Défi.**

C'est le deuxième que je mets en ligne. Le premier, « le défi », Oui, je sais c'est un nom très recherché comme titre, est une de mes fics préférées, une belle histoire d'amitié entre Duo et Heero, je l'ai écrite pour Sousouchan, séquelle de « J'Voulais ».

**Note de l'auteur **: _entre parenthèse et italique mes pensées, ça n'arrive pas souvent dans la fic en elle-même alors profité_

* * *

**A tes souhaits Arlia**

* * *

Depuis le début, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait été le centre de son univers, vénéré comme un dieu parce qu'il était l'héritier, le seul à pouvoir transmettre le nom.

Si tout petit, il avait été heureux de se faire choyer, d'avoir juste à pleurer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En grandissant, il était devenu un gosse pourri gâté et révolté quand il n'obtenait pas rapidement quelque chose.

Dès qu'il avait envie de quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Son visage d'ange lui facilitait la tâche et à force de se casser la tête pour trouver une solution pour obtenir ce qu'on lui refusait en fait un fin stratège. Il jouait de l'art de la manipulation sur tous les fronts.

A treize ans, il était entré en révolte contre son père, il lui en voulait énormément. Déjà parce qu'il avait fait des enfants, les uns après les autres, juste pour avoir un héritier. Quand il était né, ça avait été fini, il ressentait ça comme une insulte pour ses sœurs qu'il aimait toutes comme une mère.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas connu la sienne à cause de son père, justement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ce sale type qu'on peut prendre des ovocytes chez une femme sans conséquence sur le corps humain, que ça se faisait sans douleur ?

Non, Quatre ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir épuisé sa mère en opération pour l'avoir lui, c'était un homme égoïste, mettant son but et ses intérêts avant tout le monde.

Et bien son petit Quatre qu'il avait voulu de toutes ses forces pour lui donner des héritiers ne serait pas une brebis parmi les autres. Il en avait fait le serment à dix ans sur la tombe de sa mère, il ne rentrerait jamais dans le moule que son père lui avait préparé.

Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'incommoder, il le fera. Le destin était venu lui donner un coup de main quand il s'était fait enlever par les Maganac. Il était devenu leur chef, il avait aussi pris confiance en lui, en sa valeur d'être humain à part entière et non de bébé éprouvette. Mais surtout, il avait rencontré le professeur H. Son père était pacifiste jusqu'à l'ongle, il venait de rencontrer un homme qui pensait que la paix viendrait par les armes.

Quatre voulait la paix pour ses sœurs. Il aimait se battre en opposition aux idées de son père, mais n'aimait pas la guerre qu'il estimait comme source de désespoir. Tout ça, pousse Quatre a participé à l'opération Météore du professeur H. Un moyen pour le jeune homme de résister à son père, de sortir du moule et de lui faire du mal autant qu'il a fait souffrir sa mère.

µµµ

C'est le cœur léger et remplit d'espoir que Quatre part pour retrouver les Maganac sur Terre.

Quand il rencontre Trowa, son cœur explose. Ce jeune homme est une arme idéale, ses goûts sexuels étaient à l'opposé du souhait de son père. Par choix personnel ou révolte, il n'en savait rien, mais tout ce qui pouvait blesser son père, il aimait. Et Trowa était à son goût car il représentait tout ce que son père ne voulait pas pour lui.

Trowa était un homme, s'il optait pour le jeune homme afin de fonder son foyer, il serait difficile d'avoir des héritiers avec des personnes de même sexe.

Trowa était mercenaire, il était impliqué dans des batailles dont il n'avait rien à faire de la conséquence, le but qu'il recherchait au départ c'était de gagner de l'argent. Pour son père qui était pacifiste, ça allait lui donner un coup dans le cœur.

Trowa avait sa couverture dans un cirque, pour son père, ce ne serait qu'un saltimbanque, la honte pour lui qui avait tant de fortune.

Apogée pour Quatre, Trowa était un soldat habitué à obéir depuis des années et qui exécutait les ordres sans se poser de questions.

Une fois que Quatre a réussi à imposer sa supériorité, il n'a pas trop de mal à le mettre dans son lit. Trowa ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un qui lui montre de l'intérêt et qui ne veut pas simplement une histoire de cul, le brun-roux se sent directement attiré par cet ange tombé du ciel, il était persuadé d'être enfin tombé sur quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se servir de lui. _(Pauvre Trowa.)_

Il faut dire que Quatre joue admirablement de sa bouille d'ange, tout le monde tombe dans le panneau.

Quatre est satisfait de lui, tout son petit plan marche comme sur des roulettes. Il reviendrait de la guerre avec son arme à double tranchant.

Seulement dans son plan, Quatre n'a pas prévu de tomber amoureux.

Le jeune empathe ne l'avait même pas encore vu, qu'il était déjà attiré par tout ce qu'il dégage, qu'il ressent. Alors qu'ils sont tous ensemble sur l'aéroport de Los Angeles, tous les pilotes de l'opération météore que Quatre a repéré grâce à ses ordinateurs et les Maganac. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, mais là il sait qu'il le veut, qu'il doit lui appartenir et pas simplement pour faire souffrir son père, pour son bonheur personnel.

Quatre est vite déçu, l'homme qu'il convoite ne vit que pour sa mission, c'est ce qu'il ressent, il y est totalement voué à cette dernière. Mais rien ne lui a jamais résisté, il le veut, il trouvera le moyen de l'obtenir comme il a toujours eu le reste.

µµµ

Après la destruction de la navette dans laquelle Noventa et les autres pacifistes se trouvaient par l'homme de sa vie. Wufei et Trowa se lancent à la poursuite de Treize Khushrenada. Le Blond hésite un peu à partir avec les deux autres, mais son coup de cœur reste sans réaction, se sentant coupable d'avoir raté, échoué dans sa mission.

La culpabilité de celui qui sera sien frappe de plein fouet le jeune empathe qui ne comprendre pas qu'il puisse se sentir coupable, il n'est pas responsable, il a simplement été le plus rapide.

Duo, le pilote du DeathScythe à l'air de le connaître.

« En tout cas, il a fait ce que j'aurai dû faire » pense Quatre honteux de ne pas avoir agi plus vite, de ne pas s'être mis en avant et ainsi attiré le regard du jeune homme sur lui.

De son Gundam, Duo protège le Gundam volant de l'autre jeune homme et il essaie de le faire réagir en vain. Il reste sans bouger jusqu'au moment où tous les micros de la base se mettent à émettre une voix féminine.

-« Heero, Heero Yuy »

Elle arrive enfin à le faire réagir. Pendant ce temps avec l'aide de Duo, le jeune Arabe finit de dégager l'aéroport. Heero lui se charge d'une mission qu'on vient de lui confier, il va désamorcer toutes les têtes nucléaires commandées à distance par Lady Une avant de quitter la base.

Tout en faisant le nettoyage, Quatre repasse le prénom de son coup de cœur dans sa tête. Il réfléchit aussi beaucoup au meilleur moyen de s'approcher, de l'avoir. Et aussi au moyen de se débarrasser de Trowa qui est des plus collant, qui garde le contact avec lui.

« Je vais me rapprocher de Duo, le meilleur moyen d'approcher quelqu'un, c'est d'être dans les amis de son entourage, comme ça, j'en apprendrais beaucoup plus sur lui. En plus Duo est jovial, bavard, il a une nature ouverte » pense Quatre.

-« Tu devrais préparer un autre avion. » Dit Winner sur le canal de service pendant qu'il déblaye une autre piste de décollage.

-« Encore un ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Oui pour Heero, il est certainement aussi presque à court d'essence. » Explique le blond.

µµµ

C'est naturellement que Quatre part avec Duo, un pincement au cœur de laisser Heero derrière lui, mais il sent aussi que le jeune homme a besoin de solitude pour se reconstruire et analyser ses actes.

Pendant ce temps, Winner se dit qu'il devra approfondir sa relation amicale, (_je le mets parce qu'il va encore avoir des hentais parmi vous pour penser à mal,) _avec le châtain. Il pourra ainsi en apprendre plus sur Heero Yuy qu'il n'a qu'entraperçus, mais sa beauté intérieure lui fait encore plus envie de le posséder. Mais les choses ne se font pas directement, Duo préférant partir de son côté.

µµµ

Pour l'instant, Ils ne sont plus que quatre à faire des missions, Wufei se sentant trop faible pour mener Nataku à la victoire, il a rendu les armes après une défaite au sabre contre Treize Khushrenada.

µµµ

Quelques temps après l'affaire Noventa, Duo et Quatre se chargent de la destruction du transport par train de Taurus, pendant que Trowa et Heero s'occupent de ce même transport par les airs.

Ce transport est surveillé aussi par Zechs Merquise qui le défend avec son Talgeese. Pendant que tout le monde se bat, Lady Une prend les colonies en otage. J finit par rendre mais sans qu'on ne puisse toucher aux Gundams, Heero comprenant le message de son Mad s'autodétruit.

Quatre croit mourir en ressentant la peur de Duo devant le spectacle émit sur leurs écrans. La douleur d'Heero est tellement énorme que le blond doit couper la connexion et relever ses barrières pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Winner enclenche ses turbos afin de se précipiter au secours de Yuy, il ne veut pas que celui qu'il aime meurt, il est en colère contre les Mads qui ont obligé le jeune homme à faire ce choix.

La rage du jeune empathe augmente encore quand il voit sur son écran que Trowa ramasse l'homme de sa vie, comment ce type peut se mettre entre lui et son amour, c'était lui qui devait faire cet acte de bravoure pour qu'Heero soit reconnaissant et l'aime jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Les Mads ayant capitulés, les pilotes se retrouvent livrés à eux-mêmes, ils se séparent en attendant d'avoir de nouvelles informations et pouvoir dresser un plan de bataille.

Quatre se réfugie auprès des Maganac, sentant Duo tout près, il l'appelle pour qu'il puisse quitter son Gundam et venir au sein du groupe. C'est bien que le natté soit là, il va pouvoir l'interroger et en découvrir plus sur Heero.

Pendant de longues heures, Quatre discute avec Maxwell, il récolte des informations. Mais le jeune homme n'est pas un ami de Heero, et ce dernier est bien trop renfermé pour donner des informations privées que Quatre aurait pu utiliser pour conquérir le cœur du métis.

Duo a juste fait plusieurs missions avec le soldat comme lui en a fait avec Trowa. Directement, le jeune natté n'a plus grand intérêt pour lui, il s'en désintéresse, il s'imagine déjà partir prochainement en mission avec Heero pour mieux le connaître.

Enfin s'il y a d'autres missions, parce que c'est à ce moment là que les troupes d'Oz les repèrent, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à se rendre dans l'espace. Il autodétruit son Gundam pour se libérer le passage et permettre à Duo qui a fuit avec lui de gagner également l'espace.

Là, dans la base MOIII, Quatre espère bien trouver du matériel assez sophistiqué pour retrouver Heero qu'il sait vivant, son âme vit toujours quelques part, il le sent dans son cœur.

Même à bout de souffle, Quatre continue à énumérer son message de ralliement, son but n'est pas de rassembler tous les pilotes comme il le dit inlassablement, mais retrouver son Heero, si lui aussi est reparti dans l'espace. _(Voilà comment on détourne l'histoire.)_

µµµ

La navette errante est prise en charge par un médecin, qui n'est autre qu'une de ses nombreuses sœurs. Cette rencontre fortuite met du baume au cœur du jeune homme, surtout que celle-ci lui affirme que toutes ses sœurs sont fières de lui. Même si son père n'est pas d'accord, il a réussi à rallier ses sœurs à son principe. Si elles pouvaient se retourner contre lui, il serait encore plus heureux.

Quand Oz le repère sur sa colonie, une attaque est lancée contre L4 de manière à essayer de déclencher une guerre entre les partisans de la paix et ceux qui préféraient se mettre sous la tutelle d'OZ.

Le père de Quatre veut encore prouver à son fils que le choix des armes n'est pas la seule solution. Ce dernier part avec une partie de la colonie minière pour fuir l'ennemi.

Le jeune empathe part au combat, il veut lui prouver qu'il n'y a que le choix des armes pour obtenir la paix, un dernier acte de révolte contre son géniteur. Sa sœur Iria perd la vie dans l'attaque, elle voulait protéger ce petit frère valeureux et ses principes. Elle était sûre que la paix viendrait par lui.

µµµ

Le blond tourne en rond, il est en rage, son père et son entêtement à vouloir lui prouver que le pacifisme est la bonne solution, à tuer sa sœur. Sa rage augmente encore quand il se rend compte que Trowa a infiltré Oz et que ce dernier a fait prisonnier Heero. Ils sont donc encore ensemble. Satané saltimbanque encore sur son chemin.

Dans le satellite MOIII, Quatre finit par trouver toutes les informations pour construire un autre Gundam puisque le sien, il l'a autodétruit pour libérer le passage pour pouvoir regagner l'espace.

Après avoir observé pendant un moment, Heero et Trowa, Quatre découvre que le meilleur moyen de les faire sortir c'est d'attaquer les colonies. De toutes façons pour le blond, elles sont aussi responsables de tout ce qui ne va pas bien dans sa vie depuis toujours.

C'est avec ses deux motifs en tête qu'il fait construire son Gundam et commence à attaquer les colonies. Oz est bien obligé de les défendre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Quatre joue le jeu de Treize, les colonies prennent peur et se tournent vers les forces armées de Oz. Celle-ci envoie les deux pilotes de Gundam à bord de deux nouveaux Mobiles Suit, le Vayeate et le Mercurius.

Trowa reconnaît de suite la façon de se battre de son amant, un sourire apparaît, il va savoir le raisonner, lui montrer que sa voie est la mauvaise, lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont en infiltration, que leur combat est toujours le même.

Pendant que Trowa essaie la méthode douce, son aimé ne peut pas avoir perdu la raison. Heero n'en est pas si sûr, il rentre directement en combat contre Quatre. Le cœur du jeune empathe se ressert en sentant ce que le brun ressent vraiment pour lui.

-« Pourtant, crie le blond. Je t'aime Heero, je n'aime que toi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je vais tout casser. »

-« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à t'aimer. » Répond le métis.

-« Alors tu vas mourir et personne ne t'aimera. »

Trowa est sous le choc de la révélation. Il réagit juste au moment où Quatre veut abattre Heero au mépris de la colonie derrière le jeune soldat.

-« Si tu ne m'aimes plus, je préfère mourir. » Lance Barton en éjectant Heero de la trajectoire du buster prenant le tir de plein fouet.

Sur le point d'exploser, le jeune mercenaire s'éloigne de la colonie en disant.

-« Laissez-moi mourir seul, comme je l'ai été toute ma vie. »

Quatre, sous le choc de toutes ses nouvelles, reste là sans bouger. Le Mercurius à moitié cassé rentre dans un hangar, le Wing Zero le suit.

Le jeune empathe attend debout devant le Mobil Suit, il sent la fatigue du métis, son état de faiblesse, mais aussi que son cœur est déjà pris. Ca lui fait mal.

« Pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'aimer ? » Pense Quatre.

Le Mercurius ouvre son cockpit, Heero en sort et bascule la tête la première sur le sol. Une chute de quinze mètres de haut, Quatre se précipite vers l'homme de sa vie.

-« Heero ! »

-« Hn ? Qui es-tu ? »

Un sourire radieux apparaît sur le visage du blond.

-« Je suis Quatre ! »

-« Quatre ? » S'étonne le brun en le regardant bizarrement.

-« Oui, ton petit ami. » Lâche Winner, il verra bien ce qui se passera.

-« Ha bon ! Si tu le dis. »

Heero regarde partout autour de lui, ses yeux se posent sur le Mercurius.

-« C'est quoi ? » Demande le jeune homme.

-« Un Mobil Suit. » Répond le blond vraiment étonné.

-« Ca sert à quoi ? » Interroge le brun en fronçant des sourcils.

Quatre n'en revient pas, il a vraiment tout oublié.

-« A faire la guerre pour ramener la paix dans les colonies. » Explique calmement Winner comme il parlerait à un enfant qu'il veut amadouer.

Un air de dégoût apparaît sur le visage du métis.

-« Viens. » Dit Quatre en aidant Heero à se relever.

-« Pour aller où ? »

Heero a tous les comportements d'un enfant docile, qui a tout à apprendre de la vie.

-« Sur Terre, te faire découvrir ce que tu ne connais pas. » Propose Winner autant l'amener loin de ce qu'il connaît pour être sûr qu'il ne se souvienne plus de rien.

-« Hn »

µµµ

Le blond se rend donc chez des amis sur Terre, il éloigne ainsi l'homme qu'il aime de la destruction et de la guerre. Il passe des heures à regarder Heero jouer avec des chiens sur la plage, à nager dans l'océan. Plusieurs fois, le métis insiste pour qu'il partage ses jeux.

-« Viens, viens t'amuser, ne reste pas seul à te morfondre. » Dit le métis en lui passant les bras autour du cou pour lui donner un baiser papillon.

C'est ce que fait Quatre, quand c'est demandé avec tellement de tendresse. Mais il passe aussi des heures à observer le net pour savoir où sont les autres pilotes, on ne sait jamais qu'ils le retrouvent et lui enlève le jeune homme ou l'aide à se rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il a tellement peur que son bonheur ne vole en éclat, surtout parce qu'il est dû à une amnésie et qu'il ne tient qu'à un fil. Il n'ose pas quitter ce village, car être confronté à son ancienne vie rendrait peut-être la mémoire à Heero. Il vit dans la crainte que son bonheur s'arrête du jour au lendemain et il ne peut en profiter convenablement.

OWARI

_(Je t'entends déjà crier Arlia_

_-« Et mon défi, c'était un 1X4 et un 2X3, où est mon 2X3 »_

_-« Ok »)_

µµµ

Duo était retourné sur L2, lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions sur le bien fondé de sa cause, il avait risqué sa vie pour les colons et maintenant, ils se ralliaient à Oz.

Pris dans tous ses doutes et ses longs moments de réflexions, Hilde se demande où son ami toujours aussi bavard et gay, (_oups gai,) _était passé.

Pour lui changer les idées, elle l'emmène au cirque. Là, notre gai luron voit Trowa. Après le spectacle, le natté se précipite dans les coulisses pour avoir des nouvelles des autres, il ne sait pas où Heero et Quatre ont disparu. Barton le regarde, les yeux vides quand il l'appelle.

-« On se connaît belle jeune fille ? » Demande Trowa.

-« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une fille. » S'indigne Duo en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

-« Catherine a dit, cheveux longs, fille. »

-« Il n'y a pas que ça qui fait la fille. C'est simpliste comme explication. » Soupire Duo en se grattant la tête.

-« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, il m'épuise, j'ai dû tout lui apprendre. » Rétorque Catherine dans son dos.

-« C'est dû à quoi son état ? » Interroge Maxwell en se grattant le crâne une fois de plus.

-« Je ne sais pas. Il est apparu un jour au cirque attiré par les animaux. Je l'ai a peine reconnu, encore une chance qu'il assimile vite, que tu ne dois pas lui redire deux fois, c'est un véritable papier carbonne. »

-« Enfin, fais gaffe à ce que tu lui apprends ! » Râle le natté en se rappelant qu'il l'avait traité de fille.

-« Si tu crois faire mieux, je te le donne. » Lâche exaspérée Catherine en poussant Trowa dans les bras du châtain.

C'est comme ça que Duo et Trowa finissent ensemble. Duo n'a pas le temps de repartir au combat, il est bien trop pris par la rééducation de Trowa et lui apprendre la signification de tous les mots.

Maxwell finit par se prendre d'affection pour le jeune homme et lui apprendre d'autres choses comme certaines positions pour dormir et faire des galipettes.

OWARI

-« _Voilà Arlia, ils sont ensemble. »_

Pourquoi j'entends, les autres demander comment fini la guerre si aucun des G-Boys ne combattent pour instaurer la paix ?

Vous avez oublié le guerrier solitaire. Wufei continue à éliminer toute trace de combat dans l'espace, sans avoir réalisé l'énormité de la phrase qu'il dit à chaque fois.

-« Je suis le justicier, j'enlève toute trace de combat dans l'espace, si vous vous battez, vous allez mourir ! »

Wufei quand tu fais ça, tu te bats, peut-être que quand il le réalisera, il s'autodétruira !

OWARI

**_Si vous avez des réclamations pour cette fic nulle, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à Arlia et son défi qui pour moi a été un vrai challenge. Parce que si je vois difficilement le couple 2X3, le couple 1X4 est impossible pour moi, d'où ce truc nul, ce nawak complètement OOC._**

**_µµµ_**

Arlia a répondu à mon défi sous le titre « la réponse de la bergère » je ne l'ai pas encore lu, puisqu'on a posté en même temps, mais j'adore ce qu'elle écrit, on commence à écrire en commun donc je sais ce que vaut sa plume.


End file.
